


Wedding Day

by grettama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari pernikahan Tony Stark dan Steve Rogers. Birthday fic for Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

Tony Stark sudah sering berjalan di _red carpet_ , tapi percayalah, berjalan di _red carpet_ di mana seorang pria tampan bernama Steve Rogers dalam balutan _tuxedo_ putih menunggu di ujungnya adalah pengalaman terbaik Tony.

Atau mungkin terburuk. Tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya.

Terbaik karena tentu saja, akhirnya, pada hari ini, setelah selama berminggu-minggu diberitakan di seluruh media massa, pernikahan akbar Captain America dan Iron Man akhirnya dilaksanakan. Padahal rasanya baru tadi pagi Steve membuka paksa topeng Iron Man Tony untuk mencium bibirnya paska melawan Kang The Conqueror dan memintanya menikahinya, tanpa merasa perlu untuk mematikan komunikator mereka lebih dulu, membuat Tony jadi bulan-bulanan Clint Barton dan Natasha Romanoff selama berhari-hari setelahnya. Tapi sekarang Tony sudah berjalan menuju altar, dengan sahabatnya, James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes mengiringinya.

Steve sendiri sudah berdiri di altar, menunggunya dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Tony rasanya ingin menanggalkan ritual konyol berjalan pelan-pelan menuju altar dan langsung melesat menuju Steve, menciumnya, mengambil kotak cincin dari tangan Bucky Barnes yang mendampingi Steve di altar, dan memasangkannya di jari manis mereka.

Hal itu yang membuat pengalaman ini jadi pengalaman terburuk Tony. _Red carpet_ -nya rasanya begitu panjang dan tidak habis-habis. Ia ingin segera berdiri di hadapan Steve, memandangnya dari dekat.

Tapi hal buruk itu tertutupi dengan semua orang yang menghadiri pernikahannya.

Seraya berjalan menuju altar, Tony melihat para agen SHIELD duduk di bagian belakang gereja. Mereka tersenyum lebar. Bahkan Nick Fury pun tersenyum. Darcy Lewis dan Sam Wilson juga ada, duduk mengapit Maria Hill dan Phil Coulson.

Di sisi lain, Fantastic Four juga tampak. Reed Richards berurai air mata haru melihat teman laboratoriumnya yang paling playboy akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan pria nomor satu se-Amerika. Istrinya, Susan Richards, tercabik antara tertawa geli melihat reaksi suaminya yang berlebihan dan tawa bahagia melihat Tony. Adiknya, Johnny Storm, mengedip pada Tony sambil berkata tanpa suara, “Kalau kau ingin kabur dari pernikahan ini, aku akan dengan senang hati jadi pangeran yang menolongmu kabur.”

Tony hanya mendengus geli dan menggeleng. Sudah rahasia umum kalau bocah Johnny itu naksir dia, tapi Tony hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang bocah tampan yang mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri, tak lebih.

Dua bersaudara Wanda dan Pietro Maximoff juga hadir. Pietro bertepuk tangan dengan super cepat sampai tangannya nyaris tak terlihat, membuat Wanda menyenggolnya, menyuruhnya untuk bertepuk lebih pelan sedikit.

Bahkan Charles Xavier beserta rombongan Xavier’s Institute-nya pun hadir (Logan tentu saja mengenakan jaket kulit andalannya yang biasa). Sementara di baris depan, anggota Avengers yang lainnya berdiri.

Pepper Potts menangis haru sementara suaminya, Happy Hogan, dan Natasha merangkulnya. Clint mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke arah Tony dan Tony melihat Bruce Banner tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Bahkan Thor pun ada di sana, merangkul kekasihnya, Jane Foster, dan mengangkat tinjunya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Setelah melewati rombongan Avengers-nya, akhirnya Tony sampai di altar.

“Akhirnya,” gumam Tony, membuat Steve mendengus geli.

Tony menahan dirinya untuk tidak memotong ucapan pendeta dan hanya berdiri diam di sana, mengagumi mata biru Steve. Rasanya sudah berjam-jam ketika akhirnya pendeta sampai pada bagian, “Maukah kau, Steven Grant Rogers, menerima Anthony Edward Stark, dalam susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin, dan sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan?”

“Ya,” jawab Steve tegas.

“Dan maukah kau, Anthony Edward Stark, meneri—“

“Ya, aku mau,” potong Tony cepat, membuat Steve tertawa sementara pendeta menghela napas dan melanjutkan ke bagian berikutnya.

“Silakan pasang cincin di masing-masing jari manis kalian.”

Steve berbalik untuk mengambil cincinnya dari Bucky, dan memasangkannya di jari Tony. Cincin perak sederhana tanpa hiasan apapun, tapi begitu berharga bagi Tony.

“Sekarang, kalian diperbolehkan mencium—“

DUAR!!!

Suara ledakan yang tiba-tiba membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam gereja menoleh cepat, mendapati atap gereja sudah runtuh sepenuhnya, dan dari lubang di atap, muncullah sesosok pria dengan setelan rapi dan tongkat yang juga menyerupai tombak tergenggam di tangannya.

Sosok itu melayang di udara, tampaknya ditahan oleh semacam lingkaran energi di sekelilingnya agar tidak jatuh.

“Wah, wah, wah,” ucapnya, dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

“Loki,” suara Thor yang menggelegar memecah keheningan.

“Kudengar ada pernikahan,” sahut Loki, masih menyeringai. “Tapi kurasa undangannya tidak sampai ke tempatku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang sendiri.”

“Tak ada yang mengundangmu, Loki,” ucap Tony, sudah bersiap memanggil _armor_ -nya dan memberi dewa payah itu sedikit hukuman karena sudah merusak hari pentingnya, tepat ketika bala tentara Loki memasuki gereja dari lubang di atap. Alien-alien aneh dengan motor luar angkasa mereka yang bisa terbang.

Tony sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengevakuasi pengunjung saat Ben Grimm tiba-tiba saja menerjang pasukan Loki, diikuti Johnny yang langsung membara.

Tony baru sadar kalau Loki memilih hari yang salah untuk berkunjung. Sebagai saran untuk ke depannya, menyerang pernikahan sepasang _superheroes_ dengan sebagian besar tamu undangan yang juga adalah _superheroes_ adalah hal yang luar biasa tolol.

Loki boleh saja membawa banyak pasukan, tapi saat ini, sebagian besar _superheroes_ yang melindungi Bumi ada di satu tempat. Dan itu sama sekali bukan merupakan kabar baik untuk Loki.

Hill dan Coulson segera mengamankan Pepper, Jane dan Darcy dari medan pertempuran, sementara Fury dan Rhodey membawa pendeta yang sudah sepuh pergi. Bucky mengumpat dalam bahasa Rusia, yang disambut dengan teriakan Natasha yang juga dalam bahasa Rusia, dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengganyang habis tiga alien yang terbang di dekat mereka.

Bruce tampaknya sempat melepas setelan jasnya lebih dulu sebelum _hulk out_ karena Tony melihat onggokan pakaiannya di sudut gereja. Happy dan Clint berdiri berpunggung-punggungan, Happy dengan pistolnya dan Clint dengan panahnya, menembaki segerombolan alien yang terbang masuk.

Tony sudah siap terjun ke medan pertempuran bergitu JARVIS mengirim _armor_ -nya saat ia melihat Steve dan Thor sedang bertarung bersisian. Thor melemparkan Mjolnir ke arah Loki bersamaan dengan Steve yang juga melempar perisainya ke arah para alien. Perisai Steve merobohkan sekitar selusin alien sementara Loki berhasil mengelak dari Mjolnir. Tangan mereka berdua teracung, menunggu senjata mereka kembali, tapi terjadi kesalahan. Mjolnir justru melayang tepat ke arah genggaman Steve, membuat Thor tak ada pilihan lain selain menangkap perisai Steve sebagai ganti Mjolnir. Tapi mereka beradaptasi dengan cukup cepat dengan senjata yang lain. Thor berhasil melibas serentetan alien hanya dengan sekali lempar perisai sementara Steve menciptakan retakan besar di tanah dan berhasil menumbangkan serombongan alien.

Tony tertawa melihat itu seraya menembakkan repulsornya ke arah Loki yang rupanya masih kaget dengan Mjolnir yang salah mengira Steve sebagai Thor, sehingga Loki tak sempat mengelak dari tembakan Tony.

Repulsor Tony membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai gereja, dan langsung dikepung oleh Maximoff bersaudara, suami-istri Richards, dan Profesor Xavier beserta antek-anteknya.

Masih memegangi perisai Steve, Thor menyeruak maju ke arah Loki dan berteriak membahana, “JAGA PERANGAIMU, SAUDARA! INI PERNIKAHAN!”

Melihat kekacauan sudah reda, Tony mendarat di sebelah Steve yang masih menggenggam Mjolnir.

“Jadi,” celetuk Tony, “apa kita boleh berciuman sekarang?”

Steve menoleh ke arah Tony dan tersenyum lebar seraya membuka paksa topeng Iron Man Tony dan mendaratkan ciumannya di bibir Tony. Merasa déjà vu, Tony balas memagut bibir Steve dan samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar semuanya bertepuk.

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

Adegan Steve dan Thor bertarung bersisian di fanfic ini tuh berdasarkan adegan ini:

 

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/87277752794/weatherall-hariboo-current-soul-destroying


End file.
